memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Forgotten War
Seeking confirmation: The Memory Beta Chronology: 2360s lists this novel as a 2367 occurrence -- I was wondering if this is derived from one of the Pocket Books timelines or if some other logic was used here at MB to place -- the book is a chronology problem because of many faulty pieces of info within. -- Captain MKB 22:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not at home to check the book right now. However I created Template:2267 based off of the Pocket Timeline and the placement of that novel hasn't changed since then so I'd say it's good bet that is the Pocket placement. --8of5 22:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've got the book here - precious little date info in it although at one point Worf is called 'commander', an impossibility during the 1701-D's journey. 2367 makes sense, what doesn't that the Tarn Wars claimed the Verdun in 2163 (bookdate minus 204) and then ended in 2165 (minus 202), which really doesn't jibe with the notion that Murat was "Pike's contemporary" -- he's more like Archer's contemporary even though no one knew about Archer at the point this was written. -- Captain MKB 22:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) By the book, I meant Voyages of Imagination (containing the timeline), I've not read (or before today even heard of) The Forgotten War before. But based on your comments, maybe the author just didn’t do his maths very well? Isn't there a similar odd reference in an episode of DS9 to the eugenics war being a century in the wrong direction (or something like that)? If it's a TNG era book then either they're wrong about him being a contemporary with Pike, or wrong with the dates... --8of5 23:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I tend to take the dates over the Pike reference, since Pike is only mentioned once but they state "204 years ago" over and over. They also meant for TOS uniforms, although we really have no idea what uniforms looked like between 2161 and 2244. The main point I think extended their timeline is that a group of less than 700 humans needed time to grow to a population of thousands that the Enterprise would not be able to evacuate, and whom would be able to have an industrial manufacturing base to support WWII style combat, with aircraft and projectile weapons. :Youre right about the authors, they are a non-Trek writing team that specializes in writing about "lost wars" and decided to take on a Trek book using their specific formula. The book only features a couple of hints of Riker and Picard's history, other than that all the other characters could easily be other people. -- Captain MKB 23:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I just filled in a lot of red-linked entries for this novel. I'm going to walk away now and find other things to fill in. --TardisCaptain 03:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :You did some solid work on this - it's a personal favorite that is kind of lost in the world of modern serial licensed trek. :There's some copyedit needed, minor things, but like I said, solid fill-in work. -- Captain MKB 22:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC)